Forbidden Love
by Ki No Hitan
Summary: Hitori Kofuku is a a 17 year old boy, who was sent to a boot camp. But there he meets the daughter of the camp's leader, Aleria Airla. Space and I are doing this together. I'm writing about Hitori and she's writing about Aleria. She's odd chap,I do even.
1. Prologue

"Move, boy!" The guard growled, while probing the young man with a gun. He was pushed into the back of a large steel truck, the chains on his ankles and wrists slamming against him. He was then set into the chair in the middle of the back of the truck, and there they put even more chains and straps on him, then they locked the back door and headed away.

Hitori's POV 

I'm not sure how long exactly it took, but it felt like maybe an hour until the truck stopped and the door opened. It looked pretty gloomy outside, maybe on the brink of raining. He was slowly unchained, and pulled out of the truck. I looked around and saw many people gathering out of curiosity. Once he was unchained, people stared in fear when the cops shouted scared, "GET BACK IN THE TRUCK!" And the cops ran to the front of the truck, and very quickly drove away. I stood up, and stared back at everyone.

"I'm sorry, but I best be on my way, I don't think I can last long enough for you all to stare at me." Then I slowly walked, and towards the main building after forcing a kid to tell me where the office was.

After about 10 minutes I finally found the commanding officer's office. He sighed and stared at me, "Alright, boy, what did you do?" He looked down at my file, apparently not wanting me to answer him, and then he spoke again. "You attacked you teacher, and almost killed her, burned down the gym along with the boys bathroom, was caught smoking at the back of the school, attack and killed 2 officers, killed 7 of your inmates, and killed your cell guard with a water cup. You're going to be a handful…I've never had anyone this bad. We'll put you somewhere in the morning, for now, you will be sleeping in the men's corridor. Follow me."

He got up, and led me back outside, and into a separate building across the clearing. When we entered the building, there were two rows of 30 beds. A row of 15 beds lined up on one side of the wall, and the 15 lined up on the opposite wall. In the very back was a door, and on the left wall was an entry way, which had led to a "bathroom" that had a few stalls, urinals, and showers….without curtains. Then in the back door, was the room of our team's captain.

The man then motioned to one of the beds and said, "This will be your bed. You will rise when the bell is rung, at 4:30 in the morning. If you do not wake, we will allow the other maggots here to wake you, or you will be punished with more exercises. Understand, maggot?" He sneered out the word _"maggot"_.

"4:30? Why are we waking up so late? In jail we had to wake up at 2:00 to finish hard labor outside." The man growled at me, and I just laughed, as he walked away. Once he was gone, I sat down on my bed, and out the window. There was a glare, so I could only see my reflection. I saw a changed man. Someone who was once soft, caring, and nice, turned into a monster who everyone hated. He had black hair, covering his right eye, and there were red splotches in his hair. He had very dark red eyes, with no pupil, which made him look lifeless, especially against his pale white skin. I sighed, and turned away from the mirror, and when I realized some of the cadets here were coming in for bed, he laid back and slowly fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring him.


	2. Office

Blood dripped down my forehead, and dribbled onto the ground. I glared at the guy who punched me. "You're gonna get it now, bastard!" I stood up, and right away the guy flew at me, his hand up in a fist, ready for another punch. I grabbed his fist easily, the force of his hand didn't even move my arm. I put my other hand on his elbow, and just barely jerked my hand back, making him fly and fall behind me. I smirked when I heard the loud "Thump!" and him groaning. As he slowly started to stand up, I kneed him in the face, and when he leaned down again, I kneed the side of his face, making him fall onto his side.

"GAH! Please! Stop! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" The poor, pathetic guy yelled as I put my foot on his shoulder, and pushed on it so he was on his back. I then rest my foot on his chest, and leaned down resting on my knee, and spoke to him.

"You didn't seem to be showing mercy to the guy you were just beating," I said point behind me at the green haired boy with my thumb, "Even though he was begging you to leave him alone. So why should I show you mercy?" I pressed my foot on his face, then removed my foot. I leaned down, lifting up the guy by his collar, I was just about to punch him, but someone had grabbed onto me, pulling me from him and LIFTED me off the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?" I yelled, while kicking behind me. I was taken into the main building and slammed into a chair by the secretary.

"Stay here, and don't move." The man that grabbed me said. I sighed and crossed my arms, and then I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to see the kid with dyed green hair. _"Heh, it's that scrawny kid that I stood up for…Wonder what he wants?" _

"Hey, Hitori! Thanks for saving my butt out there. And I'm sorry you got in trouble."

"No problem, and it's alright. I'm used to getting sent to offices. What's your name anyways?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, right! My name is Midori." 

"Ah, is that why you dyed your hair green?" I laugh as he nodded.

"Hitori! You may go in now." The woman at the desk.

When I walked in I saw a girl standing next to the desk. She looked pretty cute, not the hottest thing I've seen, but still pretty good looking. She had red hair going to her neck, and white colored eyes. Her hair curled towards her face, framing her face. I looked back at Mr. Kinrud, angry about being interrupted. 

"What, old man? I was busy!" I shouted at him, also throwing a glare at him.

"Yes I can tell...Hitori...do you know why you were sent to this boot camp?" When he asked me this, he was speaking slow, as if I were mentally retarded.

"I'm guessing 'cause that guy pissed me off and I attacked him...you know I'm not stupid like these dimwits here..." I answered, referring to my last fight, before the one that just occurred 5 minutes ago.

"Even so..." He stood up, and gave me a stern stare. "Listen here maggot, I can't have you idiotic boys tearing this place apart! Especially when we are hosting my beautiful little angel! Now I want you little bastard to be on your best behavior from now on, you hear me?" He was yelling now, which only annoyed me. _"I'm right here, you don't have to yell. I can hear you just fine…moron." _I thought to myself.

"Can I ask you something?" I wondered out loud. I've always like asking that, only to test ones intelligence. If they were smart they would tell me that I just asked a question.

"Fine." He spat. I gave him a mischievous grin.

"Why are all of the cadets here called "maggots"? I mean...maggots are bugs...and we are humans, not bugs." Mentally I sighed, I love being a smart ass. It's a lot of fun!

"Because young man you all ARE bugs and can be EASILY squashed!" Eve though I was being yelled at I just laughed, satisfied with myself.

"So, may I go now, "Sir"?" I sneered the last word, but I was still grinning .

"Yes get out, I don't want to see your hideous face in here again maggot, and make sure it doesn't happen again or I'll make your little miserable life all the more terrible!" Yup, I saw this coming. Seriously mean father. Or at least, to every one but me.

"Alright, have fun, Grandpa! Cause your gonna have to try A LOT harder than this to make my life any more miserable." I ran out of the room, laughing with Midori like a couple of maniacs, with Midori's friends following.

"Disgraceful little bastards they all are..." he muttered.

"What shall we do now?" Midori asked, as we came to a slow walk.

"Hmm…anyone got a lighter?" I smirked, and the others looked at each other, then they all grinned, and one of the guys handed me a lighter.

My smirk grew into a creapy grin, and I said to the others as I turned around. "Let the games begin…."


End file.
